


Capacious - Gibbs' Medals

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1367]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has gotten too many medals. They don't fit in the drawer anymore.





	Capacious - Gibbs' Medals

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/27/2003 for the word [capacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/27/capacious).
> 
> capacious[ kuh-pey-shuhs ]  
adjective  
capable of holding much; spacious or roomy:  
a capacious storage bin.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #650 Honour

Tony blinked at the drawer he held Gibbs’ medals in. He needed a more capacious container for them now. Gibbs was being given another award to honor him on Friday and there was no room for it in the drawer. 

He kind of wanted to take home all of Gibbs’ trophies tonight and set them up in a display case at his apartment, but that felt like a weird thing to do for his boss. If he was in a relationship with Gibbs maybe it would make sense to do so, but that wasn’t what was happening here.

As it was now, Tony was periodically perusing job sites to see what else was available. If he actually took another job, having the various medals in his house would be super creepy and it would be awkward to leave and have to bring all of them back to work as well. None of these thoughts did anything to resolve the space issue with the drawer, however.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Hopefully I'll be able to get more written this week, but who knows. 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
